The field of the invention is wrist and hand braces. Specifically, the invention relates to a brace adapted to be sized to any patient having virtually any size of hand and wrist.
There exists presently a broad range of products available that act to immobilize or support the hand and a wrist of a patient in need. These products range from simple elastic bandages to complicated mechanical devices. Depending on the needs of a patient, an existing brace may provide palmar or dorsal support or both. Orthopedic specialists are able to diagnose and provide or prescribe appropriate braces in individual cases. Typically, a specialist has a substantial inventory of products to custom fit a patient regardless of the type of injury and the size of the patient. If not immediately available, then a specialist is often able to custom craft a device.
For general trauma clinics like a hospital emergency room, it can be burdensome to stock a large number of orthopedic braces. General clinics serve a broad range of medical needs for their patients. Braces such as flexible wraps come in different sizes for the needs of different sized patients. For instance, petite women are not the same size as large burly men. Presently, it is necessary to stock multiple sizes to keep a significant inventory available depending on a patient""s needs. Also, braces can be very specialized as to what they treat. The result is that a potentially large inventory of braces is inevitable or a clinic runs the risk of having no brace available. In recent times of cost consciousness, all businesses including medical clinics are cutting back on their costs including their inventories. The result is a greater risk that necessary medical equipment might not be available.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the foregoing problems and to provide a hand and wrist brace and a kit that is adapted to be sized to different size patients. The kit provides variable support items that allow a medical professional to customize various components of the kit to meet the needs of a patient.
In one embodiment, the invention includes a brace for application around the wrist and hand of the patient. The brace includes a flexible sheet adapted to wrap around the wrist and hand of a patient. The sheet comprises a central palmar section, a first flap section connected to and disposed on one side of the palmar section, and a second flap section connected to and disposed on the opposite side of the palmar section from the first flap. Fasteners are attached to each of the first and second flap sections. Written indicia are printed onto one of the first or second flap sections, wherein the written indicia correspond to predetermined brace sizes. The brace may further include a palmar stay adapted to be removably attached to the central palmar section of the brace. The central palmar section may also comprise a integral pocket so that the palmar stay is insertable into that pocket. The fasteners may be hook and loop type fasteners. The written indicia may comprise a plurality of lines across the flap, whereby the lines may be used as a guide to trim unnecessary material from the sheet in accordance with the size of the wrist and hand of the patient. The flexible sheet may be comprised of an elastic material. The brace may further comprise a dorsal splint, the dorsal splint comprising a fastener, wherein the dorsal splint is adapted to fasten to at least one of the flap sections. The brace may also comprise a finger isolation splint, the finger isolation splint comprising a fastener, wherein the finger isolation splint is adapted to fasten to at least one of the flap sections.
In a still further alternative, a brace for application to the wrist and hand of a patient may comprise flexible sheet means for wrapping around the wrist and hand of a patient. The sheet means may comprise a central palmar section and flap means for wrapping around the wrist and hand, the wrap means connected to the palmar section. The brace further includes a fastener means for releasably securing the wrap means to itself after wrapping around the wrist and hand, the fastener means attached to the wrap means. The brace may further include written indicia printed onto the wrap means, wherein the written indicia correspond to predetermined brace sizes.
In a still further embodiment, the invention includes a kit for a brace for application around the wrist and hand of a patient. The kit comprises a brace, a finger isolation splint, and a dorsal splint. The brace comprises a flexible sheet adapted to wrap around the wrist and hand of a patient. The sheet comprises a central palmar section, a first flap section connected to and disposed on one side of the palmar section, and a second flap section connected to and disposed on the opposite side of the palmar section from the first flap. The brace further includes fasteners attached to each of the first and second flap sections and written indicia printed onto one of the first or second flap sections. The written indicia correspond to predetermined brace sizes. The finger isolation splint comprises a fastener, wherein the finger isolation splint is adapted to fasten to at least one of the flap sections. The dorsal splint comprises a fastener, wherein the dorsal splint is adapted to fasten to at least one of the flap sections.